


For The Birds (And Bees)

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Marking, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa thinks Anna is finally old enough for “the talk”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Birds (And Bees)

Elsa sat primly on the chaise in their living room, waiting for Anna to come home. She looked like a queen upon her throne, straight-backed and regal. The only thing that betrayed her nervousness was the trembling in her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap to subdue their shaking.

Any minute, Anna would walk into the house, already telling Elsa about her day before she even got her sneakers off. She’d babble on about class, thank Elsa for the lunch she’d packed, cajole her big sister about her birthday present. Elsa swallowed. Anna’s birthday was soon. She would be a woman, of a certain age that required certain… knowledge.

Knowledge that, as her legal guardian, Elsa would have to bestow.

The sound of the front door creaking open had Elsa sitting up straighter.

“I’m home!”

It was time. Elsa watched as Anna kicked her shoes off, slipped out of her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, and plodded over the carpet, her backpack still slung over one shoulder.

“Hey Els’,” Anna greeted, smiling wide, her face flushed from the cold outside. It would start snowing soon; Elsa would have to drag out the winter gear from the basement. She briefly considered letting this line of thought distract her, then sighed. She couldn’t put this off any longer, for Anna’s sake.

“Hello Anna,” Elsa replied, her heart pounding in her throat. “Why don’t you have a seat.”

Anna slowed her roll, seeming to finally read that the atmosphere was a bit heavier than she’d expected. “Um, sure,” she said, tossing her backpack onto the floor next to the couch. Elsa patted the cushion next to her and Anna, avoiding the coffee table, sat down where Elsa had indicated. To Elsa’s surprise, Anna threw her arms around her older sister’s waist and squeezed, briefly nuzzling her shoulder. Elsa returned the hug with a private smile and relaxed slightly. They sat for a moment like that, quiet and warm in each other’s embrace. “So, what’s up?”

Again, Elsa’s shoulders tensed, causing Anna to pull away and look at her.

“Is there… Is there something wrong?” Anna worried her lip between her teeth, her hands falling to her sides. Elsa’s attention was drawn to Anna’s mouth briefly; she hugged herself and tore her gaze away to look her younger sister in the eyes.

“No,” Elsa began, wanting to rid her sister of any worry more than she wanted to avoid this conversation altogether. “I just… wanted to, ah, talk.”

“Oh!” The grin was back on Anna’s face, and it loosened the knot in Elsa’s chest. She could do this, for Anna. “Well then, whatcha wanna talk about?”

Elsa looked down at her hands, tugging at a loose string on the sleeve of her sweater. “W-well,” she cleared her throat and forced herself to look at Anna again. She was the elder sister, she had to be strong, to be responsible. There was no one else who could talk to Anna about this, since their mother passed away. “Your birthday is coming up, and–”

“You’re finally going to tell me what my present is?” Anna interrupted, bringing her face close to Elsa’s and panting like an excited puppy. When Elsa recoiled, Anna sat back; Elsa could almost envision her puppy-dog ears drooping. “Sorry,” Anna muttered, bringing her legs onto the lounge chair and curling them underneath her. Elsa chuckled and cupped Anna’s cheek, bringing Anna’s gaze back up from her sinking apology.

“It’s alright, dear, I know you’re excited.” Brushing her thumb over the soft skin of Anna’s face, Elsa gave a soft smile and was glad to see it returned. Then she remembered what she was about to say, and her hand dropped, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. “I, ah, wanted to talk to you about… Well, you’ve reached a time in your life when a young lady, such as yourself, should come to know about… certain, ah, things. And I wanted you to be able to be comfortable talking to me. About these things.”

A bemused look made its way on Anna’s face. “Um, thank you?” Elsa fidgeted, wondering how to continue, and Anna sighed. “Elsa, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Can you just say what you mean?”

“As your older sister,” Elsa continued, the pace of her words growing exponentially as she came closer to actually saying the words, “It’s my duty to… to inform you, to teach you, about, ah, sexual intercourse.”

Anna only stared at her for what seemed to be an agonizingly long amount of time but what probably only amounted to a half a minute. “Elsa,” She said slowly, the corners of her lips twitching up in a barely concealed smile, “I’m seventeen years old.” 

“Y-yes?” Elsa squirmed, unsure of what to make of the strange look that took up residence on Anna’s face. “That’s, um, why I wanted to let you know. That, if you have any questions about…” She cleared her throat, “Coitus. You can ask me.”

Elsa bristled when Anna rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh, okay.”

“I’m serious, Anna! You need to know about this, for your health and safety! If and when you have a partner, be they a man or a woman, it will be imperative that you be informed about protection, and consent! A-among other things, if that’s something you want to, ah, talk about. With your sister.”

Anna looked somewhat surprised at that, and Elsa felt a rush of triumph. It seemed that her sister was going to take her seriously. “A man or a woman, huh?”

Or not. Elsa felt heat creep up into her cheeks and neck. “Yes. I didn’t want to assume…”

Anna chuckled. “Well, thanks for that, anyway.” She looked thoughtful for a moment, and Elsa dreaded that Anna was actually going to take her up on her offer of talking about the other things. “Well, if you care to know, it could be either with me. I’m bi.”

If the city needed an extra stop sign, at that moment Elsa’s bright red face would have done nicely as a substitute. “Oh,” Elsa squeaked, resisting asking her sister how exactly she knew that fact about herself. “Well that’s,” when Anna looked at her sharply, her eyebrow raising, Elsa tugged on her braid. “That’s fine.”

“So, anyway, now that we’ve got that clearly uncomfortable subject out of the way,” Anna made to stand, but Elsa grabbed her hand and tugged her back into her seat.

“Anna,” stern look on her face, Elsa held onto Anna’s wrist. “We aren’t done. I plan on fully exploring this topic, even if you can’t think of any questions at the moment.”

Finally, Anna sighed and flopped back against the backrest of the lounger. “Elsa, come on. I know about this.”

“You’re not getting out of it that easy,” Elsa scolded, growing more confident the more Anna retreated into her stubborn pout.

“I’m not as innocent as you think,” Anna muttered, shooting Elsa a heated look that was part irritation, part… something else. A heavy weight settled in Elsa’s stomach, but she ignored it.

“Is it really so bad to talk to me?” Once Elsa said the words, she felt a hitch in her throat too tough to swallow. She and Anna hadn’t always been on the best of terms, especially after their parents had passed away, but recently things had gotten better, for the both of them. This felt like Anna was closing her out, getting Elsa back for her own issues that had distanced her from her younger sister in her grief.

A look at Elsa’s pained grimace had Anna hugging her again, murmuring an apology in Elsa’s ear. “It’s not that, Els’,” Anna rasped, their embrace so close she was practically in Elsa’s lap. “I promise. It’s just, you don’t seem to realize that I actually know what I’m doing when it comes to this stuff.”

Elsa gave a half smile, her arms wrapped around Anna’s waist. “You’re my cute little sister, Anna. It’s kinda hard to imagine that you know what I know.” Feeling Anna stiffen and shift in her arms, Elsa sighed. “Really, Anna–” She looked down, and Anna’s teal eyes were narrowed and inches from her face.

Then the distance closed, and Anna’s lips were pushing against Elsa’s. Before Elsa could splutter her protest, Anna climbed further up Elsa’s body so she was actually in her lap, not breaking the rough contact of their mouths as Anna nipped Elsa’s lower lip and pulled the soft flesh with her teeth. When Anna’s tongue flickered into Elsa’s open mouth, Elsa moaned instead of yelling at her sister to get off of her, as she’d originally planned.

Fortunately - or unfortunately, Elsa couldn’t yet decide - Anna seemed to sense Elsa’s prior intent and retreated, watching Elsa attempt to catch her breath as she clutched a hand to her heaving chest and the other grabbed the couch for support. Once Elsa seemed calmed a bit from Anna’s assault on her lips and didn’t immediately launch into a tirade of ‘what the fuck was that’, Anna leaned in again, watching her sister’s face closely. Elsa watched her advance with a nervous expression, but her eyes fluttered close when Anna’s hand caressed up Elsa’s spine.

“Making out can lead to other things,” Anna said, her tone informative and teasing at the same time. Elsa’s eyes snapped open again, staring up at her little sister as she leered. “That’s one thing I know for sure.”

“Anna,” Elsa growled, shuddering when Anna’s hand trailed up to her shoulders. “That was not a funny joke.”

“Who says I’m joking?” Anna squeezed Elsa’s shoulder and settled her hips down in Elsa’s lap, rolling them slightly. Without any of her input, Elsa’s traitorous hands grasped onto Anna’s hips and pulled her closer. Anna smirked and wet her lips with a pink, wriggling tongue. “Can I kiss you?”

Elsa wrinkled her nose, annoyed, and lifted her head to bring their faces closer. “A little late to ask, isn’t it?”

Ignoring Elsa’s body language, Anna shrugged and pulled her head away when Elsa moved to seal their lips together again. “Clear, continuous consent is never a bad thing,” she purred, opening her mouth wide to blow hot breath against Elsa’s face. She smelled like mint.

Elsa groaned and relented. “You can kiss me.” The words sent a rush through her that Elsa didn’t want to admit to feeling, especially because never should have said them to Anna in the first place. Anna shouldn’t have been on her lap, or grinding her bottom against it, or closing her open mouth against Elsa’s lips, either.

This kiss was even rougher, even sloppier than their first. Anna didn’t hold back with her tongue, pushing it into Elsa’s dry mouth and drenching it with her saliva. Teeth knocking against Elsa’s, Anna opened Elsa’s lips with her own and drooled into her mouth. Elsa felt as though she were drowning, barely able to breathe with the weight of Anna leaning against her chest, the wet smacking of Anna’s lips as her tongue as it traced the backs of Elsa’s teeth sending sparks to her fingers. Their noses bumped when Elsa shifted her face to suck in a gasp of air in the slight opening between their lips before Anna sealed them again.

Anna sat back and tilted her chin, kissing around Elsa’s mouth instead, leaving Elsa’s head to swim with arousal instead of lack of air.

“Breathe with your nose, Els’,” Anna informed her patiently, sucking on the juncture of Elsa’s jaw and ear. Elsa’s breaths came in gasps as Anna ran her hands over her older sister’s smooth stomach underneath her sweater.

“Thanks for the advice,” Elsa snarked, groaning when Anna dipped a teasing finger into her belly button. Squeezing Anna’s hips, Elsa brought her own up and tipped Anna’s body so she fell against Elsa again, their chests pressing against each other. Anna renewed her trail of kisses to travel down Elsa’s neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin, smirking when Elsa’s hitched gasping started up again.

“So,” Anna purred, her mouth distracting Elsa from really being able to listen to her words, “How about let’s start furthering my education by taking this off?” The tickle of Anna’s fingers against Elsa’s back had her arching, and Anna took advantage of the movement by pulling Elsa’s sweater up over her torso until it caught at Elsa’s armpits.

“Th-this was supposed to be a t-talk,” Elsa shivered, biting her lip when Anna looked at her breasts, lifted and shoved together as they were by her lacy blue push-up bra. Slowly, Elsa lifted her arms and let Anna tug the sweater all the way off, her braid catching in the neck hole and pulling almost painfully against the base of her scalp.

“I learn better with a demonstration,” Anna retorted, her eyes still enraptured by the swell of Elsa’s chest. “I’m a practical girl that way.”

Elsa grinned and arched her back, jostling her breasts so they jiggled. Anna watched the movement like a cat following a laser pointer. “You sure you aren’t more of a visual learner?”

“Uhuh,” Anna grunted absently, her fingers tapping over Elsa’s ribs, moving up slowly as though trying not to get caught.

Swallowing hard, Elsa tossed the last scrap of decency she had away from her mind. “You can touch them if you want,” she allowed, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She couldn’t help but smile when Anna’s eyes lit up. “But first,” Anna paused in reaching for Elsa’s chest and blinked at her, “take your shirt off too.” In for a penny, in for a pound.

The speed at which Anna obliged her and threw her t-shirt across the room was impressive, Elsa had to admit. It had been a while since she’d seen her sister topless, when all the younger girl wore was sports bras and was still embarrassed by her freckles. Now Anna’s breasts rivaled Elsa’s, although they were still a bit smaller. Elsa certainly didn’t mind. 

She was distracted from her thoughts by the feeling of Anna’s calloused hands running up her back, fumbling a bit with the clasp on her bra. Once undone, it was a relief for her breasts to be freed, and the garment joined Anna’s shirt on the floor. Elsa brushed her palms over Anna’s back and rested them there, enjoying the warmth emanating from Anna’s skin as the younger sister’s trembling hands finally cupped Elsa’s breasts.

“Wow,” Anna breathed. The awe in her voice made Elsa groan and dip her head for a soft kiss, pulling back when Anna tried to deepen it. Anna pouted and Elsa kissed her again, bringing a hand up to clasp the back of Anna’s neck. When Elsa tightened her hold on Anna’s nape to keep her from pushing her tongue between Elsa’s lips or from using her teeth, Anna stopped trying, letting her older sister press kiss after gentle kiss to her trembling mouth.

Anna refocused on hefting Elsa’s bosom, swiping her thumbs over the hardened nipples, rolling and pinching them between her fingers. Elsa’s head fell back as Anna explored her breasts with curious hands, and the pause in their kisses had Anna’s busy mouth play down the elegant line of Elsa’s neck. She paused at Elsa’s collar, suckling at the skin until it was red, and Elsa squirmed beneath her, trying not to stoop so low as to pant or mewl like an animal.

Heat washed over Elsa’s body, and she held on to Anna tightly, the hand at her younger sister’s neck twisting and tugging her red hair. Anna’s tongue flicked over the entrance to the valley of Elsa’s breasts and Elsa arched her back. She couldn’t hold back the sounds that wanted to escape her throat, though her face flushed as she moaned.

“Mmnn… Anna…” the quiet murmur apparently prompted Anna to drag her lips down latch onto Elsa rosy nipple. The muscles in Elsa’s stomach twitched and quivered at the sensation, helped along by the pads of Anna’s fingers on the hand that decided to take its exploration south. “Mmn!” The other still twisted and pulled on the nipple that Anna’s mouth didn’t occupy. Elsa’s focus was so divided between the sensations in her breasts and belly that she didn’t notice how far Anna’s hand had trailed until her younger sister’s fingertips tickled just below the waistband of her pants, brushing against her pubic hair. “Anna!”

The stern note in Elsa’s voice had Anna look up from her focused nibbling with raised eyebrows. “Yes, Elsa?” The way Anna said her name, low and gravely and quiet, had Elsa’s breath hitching, her words catching in her throat. She swallowed and brushed her hands over Anna’s wrists, trying not to squeeze her thighs together too obviously when Anna’s hand kneaded her breast.

“What do you think you’re doing?” It was all Elsa could do not to stutter, and as it was her breathing between words was sharp, and her voice trembled. Anna paused her ministrations and gave Elsa a searching look, her hand sliding from her older sister’s chest to rest against her ribs. When Anna bit her lip, her eyes dropping guiltily, Elsa wanted to coax her gaze back up, to brush her fingers over Anna’s mouth and dip them in between her lips. Caught up in thoughts of her little sister suckling on her fingers, Elsa hardly noticed Anna shift in her lap, as though ready to retreat.

“I just…” Anna muttered, “I thought…”

“Anna,” Elsa cooed, leaning closer and pulling Anna along with her movements so as to place a chaste and loving kiss on the bridge of Anna’s nose. “There’s no problem with taking things slowly. A touch that lingers…” Mirroring her words, Elsa trailed her fingertips up Anna’s bare back, tracing the skin just below the clasp of her bra, feeling Anna’s muscles shift as she breathed, “Is an especially potent feeling. Time given to exploring a lover’s body,” Elsa pressed light kisses over each of Anna’s fluttering eyelids, “is time well spent.”

From the way Anna’s body shuddered in her lap, she seemed to agree. “Ah,” she rasped, although whether the sound was one of understanding or from the way Elsa’s nail drew down the length of her spine, it wasn’t clear. “So this is… okay?”

At first, Elsa wasn’t quite sure how to answer. The fact that she had her little sister, half naked, in her lap, breathing shallow and face flushed as Elsa ran her hands over her body… Most wouldn’t consider that okay by any standards. But Anna’s eyes were narrowed and intent, the want in them blazing as brightly as the want that was pooling in Elsa’s belly, and Elsa couldn’t lie. “If it’s what you want,” she rasped, “It is more than okay.”

Anna blinked and her expression grew sultry, her eyes shining all the brighter and her hands returning to Elsa’s chest, walking up her ribs to cup the swell of her breasts and heft them again. “There’s a lot that I want,” squeezing motions accompanied her words, and Elsa had to try hard to focus on what she was saying instead of the way her thumbs swiped over Elsa’s taut nipples. “Most of it has to do with you.”

“In various states of undress?” Elsa joked, sucking in a breath when Anna pinched.

“Even fully dressed,” Anna retorted, dipping her head and speaking against Elsa’s neck. “Even not touching. I have chaste wants, too.”

There was something lodged in Elsa’s throat that she had a hard time swallowing down, and tears pricked and burned in the corner of her eyes. “Me too.” Her hands smoothed up and down the expanse of Anna’s back soothingly, and Elsa closed her eyes against the sensation of Anna suckling on her throat. Teeth and tongue and lips worked Elsa’s skin, and her fingers dug into Anna’s hips as the ministrations grew rougher.

After some time, Anna pulled back, a triumphant grin curling up on her lips as she stared at Elsa’s neck and brushed over the spot she’d been nibbling on. Elsa returned the look with a mixture confusion and amusement, and tickled Anna’s sides to get her to spasm and squirm. The feeling of her grinding against Elsa’s lap had her momentarily distracted, as well as the giggling and breathy mantra of “no! stop it!”

Elsa relented, if only to stop herself from bucking against Anna’s hips. “What are you smiling about?” The look Anna gave her, a cocky and lustful smolder, had Elsa sinking back into the couch and her hands squeezing Anna’s hips again.

Anna tapped softly on Elsa’s skin, and the elder sister winced. It was sensitive - almost achey - from Anna’s attention. “I gave you a hickie.” The accompanying snigger warmed Elsa’s heart before she realized what Anna had said.

“You what?” Her hand flew up to her neck, covering the mark and Anna’s prodding finger. Anna licked her lips and leaned close, her breath puffing against Elsa’s ear as she spoke.

“I gave you your first hickie of the night,” she corrected herself, her voice a low growl that had Elsa shuddering. Pressing soft, lingering kisses against Elsa’s ear, then traveling downwards again in a trail that mimicked her earlier quest to Elsa’s breasts, Anna continued, “It looks good on you.”

Elsa nearly regretted telling Anna to take her time. The achingly slow pace she’d set for herself had Elsa squirming with each wet, suckling kiss that smacked against her skin, leaving varying sizes of red marks. Once Anna reached just below Elsa’s collar-bone, she started kissing around to the side of Elsa’s breast instead of making a beeline for Elsa’s straining nipple. Elsa’s chest heaved with heavy, slow breathing, and Anna pressed her body against Elsa’s, rocking with the motion. “Ah, Anna,” Elsa groaned, hands fisting in Anna’s plaited hair as best they could, whilst Anna latched on to the underside of Elsa’s bosom, doing her best to give Elsa her second hickie.

The tilt of Anna’s body as she perched in Elsa’s lap was a bit awkward, so Elsa shifted to splay her legs over the couch cushions, momentarily jostling Anna from where she fixed her mouth on Elsa’s skin. “Hey!” Anna grouched, baring her teeth playfully at her older sister. “I was kind of in the middle of something there.” Elsa arched her back, propping her head on one hand while the other crooked an inviting finger at Anna.

“No one’s stopping you from getting back to business,” Elsa crooned, reaching for the nape of Anna’s neck and drawing her back towards her chest. Anna didn’t bother to come up with a retort, busying herself with leaving an even darker mark on Elsa’s underboob out of spite. “Ooh!” Elsa squealed, her legs jerking up against Anna’s rear when Anna bit her hard - not enough to break skin, but enough to send a jolt to Elsa’s nipples and flare up the warmth pooling in her belly.

“That okay?” Anna asked, lapping gently at the now-bruised site with her slick tongue.

Elsa cupped Anna’s cheek, stroking her face with her thumb and watching as Anna’s eyes fell closed. “The way your mouth feels on me is breathtaking,” she reassured, unable to keep from smiling fondly when Anna beamed up at her.

“Well, in that case,” Anna kissed across Elsa’s ribs, tiny nips making her abs twitch and her thighs squeeze together. As Anna lavished her way down the ridge of Elsa’s stomach, she slid from Elsa’s lap and nudged her way between Elsa’s legs. The feeling of Anna’s hot breath against Elsa’s quivering belly, just above the round, silver button of Elsa’s chinos, made Elsa clench her hands against the couch. Taking the button between her teeth, Anna slid her palms over Elsa’s inner thighs, pushing them further apart and nuzzling into the crotch of Elsa pants.

“Nn!” Arching her back merely pressed Anna’s face further into the juncture between Elsa’s legs, making her toes curl at the contact. Even with the fabric in the way, Elsa could feel the heat from Anna’s mouth on her center, already hot enough on its own. The sight swam before her eyes as she felt the rasp of Anna’s tongue lave over the seam, spinning Elsa into a wave of dizzying desire. “Anna!”

A slow blink and Anna’s gaze flicked up to meet Elsa’s hooded eyes, glazed over with the promise of Anna’s fingers as they undid the button and zipper on Elsa’s pants. “Elsa,” she murmured, pausing as her fingers teased into her waistband and brushed against her silken panties. “I want to taste you.” Elsa could feel Anna’s smile against her center, distracting her from the way Anna’s fingertips tickled over her skin as she pulled down the top of Elsa’s underwear.

Elsa didn’t know whether to giggle or groan. But coming from Anna, hearing her little sister’s voice say such things… the talk inflamed her, despite the tawdry nature. Squirming when Anna tugged at her clothing again, Elsa bit her lip and swallowed hard. Anna hadn’t looked away from her for a moment, and Elsa had to struggle not to drop her gaze.

“That okay?”

“Yes,” Elsa rasped, lifting her hips with impatience. The smug grin on Anna’s face when she lifted away from between Elsa’s legs to remove the rest of her clothing made Elsa want to scream, but then again, so did the sharp and sudden swipe of Anna’s fingers over her slit. “Ah! Anna,” her scold was half-hearted at best, and Anna’s smile grew even more cocky and self assured. She leaned forward to quickly peck Elsa’s lips and pushed two fingers inside, making it about two inches before pulling out again. Luckily Elsa was soaked beyond belief, which made the thrust electrifying rather than painful, but she grabbed Anna’s wrist when she felt her younger sister press at her entrance again. Her other hand grasped the back of Anna’s neck and held her face close. “Slow,” Elsa reminded her, and Anna had the presence of mind to look at least a little sheepish.

“You’re so wet,” Anna retorted, but merely stroked up and down Elsa’s slit instead of entering her again.

“I’ve been wetter.” The tease was probably a bit cruel, but the pout on Anna’s face made Elsa giggle and tug her into a decidedly less chaste kiss than their last. Elsa allowed Anna to flick her tongue across Elsa’s lips without her pulling away, but when Anna tried to probe into Elsa’s mouth with it, Elsa grimaced and turned her head. Anna ended up licking across Elsa’s cheek and leaving a trail of saliva glistening over her skin.

“What?” Anna asked, exasperated. Her frustration made her dip her fingers into Elsa’s center, but not deep, and she subsequently pulled up and circled around Elsa’s clit. Twisting her head to capture Elsa’s lips again, Anna grunted when Elsa released her wrist in favor of cupping Anna’s cheek and turning her face away.

“You kiss like a particularly enthusiastic labrador puppy,” Elsa informed her, wiping her wet cheek on Anna’s hair. “If you’re going to slobber, do it between my legs.” The words made both of their cheeks blaze but Elsa held firm, brushing her lips against Anna’s and nibbling lightly on Anna’s lower lip. Rolling her eyes, Anna let Elsa lead the kiss, trying not to get too enthusiastic when Elsa coaxed her lips open. Anna groaned against Elsa’s mouth when the elder sister suckled on the tip of her tongue, her fingers’ work momentarily forgotten.

“Mmph,” Anna grunted, nearly whining when Elsa strayed to pepper kisses around her mouth instead of sending shocks of arousal straight to Anna’s core with her tongue and teeth. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

“Certainly not kissing high school boys in the back of their pickup trucks,” Elsa replied smoothly, giggling when Anna scowled.

“Girls too, remember?” She pinched Elsa’s clit in retaliation but the way her older sister bucked and whimpered made her forget she was irritated. “Fuck, that was hot.” 

“Anna, language–” Before Elsa could scold her further, Anna pinched again, softer this time, and rolled Elsa’s clit between her fingers. Again, a trembling whine erupted from Elsa’s throat. Anna took the opportunity to make her way back down Elsa’s body while the older woman was distracted, ready to make good on her earlier wish. Licking her lips, Anna pushed Elsa’s legs apart again - they had squeezed together quite tightly around her hand as she played with Elsa’s now throbbing nub - and placed a kiss high up on Elsa’s inner thigh.

The noises froze in Elsa’s throat as her body stiffened. Anna’s hands caressed the soft skin of Elsa’s thighs as she kissed around her center, intentionally avoiding direct contact. She could feel Elsa’s whole body shuddering, and paused with her lips pressed against the strip of light blonde hair just above where Elsa’s slit began. “Elsa?” She wasn’t sure what her older sister was feeling in that moment. Elsa’s trembling hands threaded through Anna’s bangs and her head fell back against the armrest of the chaise, eyes falling closed.

“Please.”

Swallowing hard, Anna nuzzled the patch of barely visible fuzz and flicked her tongue down to tease Elsa’s hood. “Please, what?” The hands in her hair tugged harder, pushing Anna’s head further down so she was looking straight at Elsa’s glistening, dripping lips. Anna blew hot breath over the sensitive area and felt Elsa shudder even more violently.

“Y-your tongue.” Elsa looped her left leg over Anna’s shoulder and rubbed along her back with her foot. Her voice was breathy and high, and Anna listened intently from between Elsa’s thighs, taking in each shuddering inhale and light moan.

“What about it?” Wriggling the aforementioned appendage against the patch of skin between Elsa’s thigh and the edge of her dripping gash, Anna chuckled silently, inhaling the spicy, earthy scent of Elsa’s arousal when she took a breath. She couldn’t help but groan, which sent another tremor through Elsa’s spine.

“Lick me. F-from bottom to top.” Any embarrassment - or guilt - that had lingered in Elsa’s voice before was gone; the quivering that kept her words unsteady was from the heat of Anna’s body between her legs, the feeling of Anna’s thumbs stroking her thighs, the light trace of Anna’s tongue as she followed Elsa’s guidance. “A-ah, keep g-going. Make your tongue flat - yeah, that’s it, mmn, that’s good.” With each sweep of her tongue, Anna ended at the top of Elsa’s slit, curling the tip against her clit and prodding it with the lightest of touches. Every time she did so, Elsa’s breathing seemed to grow even heavier.

For a moment, Anna hesitated, and then wrapped her lips around Elsa’s nub, alternating between swiping her tongue over it, sucklingly on it lightly, and grazing her teeth against it. Elsa’s thighs squeezed around her head and she yanked on Anna’s hair, her hips pressing down against Anna’s face. “Is this alright?” Anna asked, her mouth barely resting against Elsa’s clit as she spoke against it.

At first she wasn’t sure that Elsa had heard her. There was a long pause filled only with the sound of their breathing, and Anna almost pulled away before Elsa’s voice stopped her. “Don’t. Please don’t stop.”

Anna’s eyebrows raised but she didn’t move from between Elsa’s legs. Raising her head and staring at Anna, Elsa licked her lips and tried to calm herself. Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa’s entrance and watched her breath hitch in her chest. “What do you want me to do?”

They locked gazes again, and Anna started peppering light, soft kisses up and down Elsa’s slit. She watched Elsa swallow several times before she opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden and mischievous impulse made Anna dip her tongue inside of Elsa. Her words stuttered to a halt as she sucked in a breath. “Oh god, Anna,” the ground out groan was tinged with arousal and desperation, which only increased when Anna brought up her fingers to press low against Elsa’s dribbling labia, “Please, please,” her legs opened wider of their own accord, and her hips rolled, raised, and lowered as Anna’s tongue pushed deeper inside and her fingers tickled the edges of Elsa’s cunt, “M-make me come, Anna!” Elsa’s frantic movements, the bucking of her hips, her own hungry grasping of her breasts as her hands abandoned their spot in Anna’s hair.

If she wanted Anna to make her come, then that was sure as hell what Anna would do. She returned to broad laps from end to end of Elsa’s slit before pushing two fingers into her slick heat. Turning the focus of her mouth to the crown jewel, she listened as Elsa’s moans grew louder, hunched her shoulders as Elsa’s thrashing grew less controlled. She sucked and nipped and lapped at Elsa’s clit as her fingers slid in and out, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust as Elsa’s inner walls sucked them in, milking desperately. When Anna felt Elsa’s legs start to tremble around her and lock up, she vacuumed her clit into her mouth, thrust her fingers all the way in to the third knuckle, and curled, rubbing against Elsa’s inner wall.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Anna, Anna, Anna!”

Anna felt Elsa’s entire body stiffen and lock, squeezing around Anna’s head and shoulders, Elsa’s feet digging into her back. Elsa gave a high, keening whine, her muscles tense and quivering, sunbursts flashing behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut. Her abs and back convulsed once, twice, and she couldn’t unbend her contorted body for a long minute while her peak tore through her.

Finally, she came down, slumping against the thankfully soft cushions of the chaise, arm laid across her face, chest heaving with the effort of catching more than a shallow breath. A quiet chuckle made Elsa slide her arm away from her eyes and tilt her head enough to see Anna, although even that small movement was like lifting a thousand pound boulder above her head.

The look Anna gave Elsa was so smug that Elsa would have bristled, if her muscles didn’t feel like jello. “Well,” Anna purred, licking Elsa’s juices off of her lips and chin, “Looks like you taught me something about sex after all.”

Elsa smacked her in the face with a throw pillow.


End file.
